Catfish
by MagicSamm
Summary: Eren está enamoradísimo de su novio, con el que lleva una relación de tres años por internet. Las dudas se ponen en juego y con la ayuda de su mejor amigo y su hermana, seguirán los pasos de un reconocido programa de televisión para descubrir al impostor, mientras filman todo.
1. Chapter 1

**CATFISH **

–Armin ¿La cámara está encendida?  
Eren se acomodaba en la punta de su cama, mirando fijo hacia el aparato con la espalda bien recta.  
–Ya está, relájate un poco. Así pareces de piedra –espetó su amigo, y ahora coproductor, mientras se sentaba a su lado – Bueno, habla.  
El otro se aclaró la garganta  
–Hola, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, vivo en el pequeño condado de Trost, tengo veinte años y esta es mi historia.  
–Eren… no dijiste mi nombre – interrumpió el rubio.  
– ¡Armin! Estoy nervioso, no lo haces más fácil  
– ¿Entonces para que estoy sentado aquí?  
–Ya, ya. Toma dos

_**Corte**_

–Hola, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, él es mi amigo Armin… tengo veinte años… ¡No me gusta como queda así!  
–Argghh –se quejó rubio – Toma tres.

_**Corte**_

–Hola, él es Armin  
–Hola – sonrió el chico.  
–Yo soy Eren Jaeger y…  
–Esto apesta.  
–Toma cuatro

_**Corte**_

–Hola, yo soy Armin.  
–Y Yo soy Eren… y ésta es mi historia…

Hace aproximadamente tres años, me encontré esté chico, Jean. Lo conocí a través de DeviantArt, una página mayormente usada por los "artistas" caseros, que dibujan y publican allí sus propios Fan-Arts, dibujos hechos a base de cualquier cosa que ya haya sido inventada por alguien más. Yo soy uno de ellos, tomo algo que me guste y publico mis dibujos a mi cuenta personal, no soy famoso aunque ahora tengo unos cuantos seguidores.  
Por ese entonces, no conocía a muchos artistas, eran contados los que visitaban mi espacio y ya me sabía sus NickNames. Un día, recibí el mensaje de este tipo cuyo NickName era24. El mensaje era agradable, decía que le gustaban mis dibujos, que tenía talento y me pedía si por favor podía dedicarle uno, de algo en específico, quería Un Titán. Me sentí total y completamente halagado, es decir, la gente solía comentar cosas en mis dibujos, pero nadie antes había considerado mi trabajo lo suficiente como para pedirme uno, a mí, quien llevaba apenas unos cinco meses publicando, sin ningún tipo de conocimiento más que los comics, animes y una tableta de dibujo recién comprada, porque como adolescente nerd ocioso, no tenía nada mejor en lo que desperdiciar mi tiempo libre.  
El punto es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo luciría un titán, de hecho, hasta pensaba que era algo extraño. Pero me sentía especial, sentí que alguien valoró "mi arte" y puse todo mi esfuerzo en ese dibujo. Investigue acerca de los titanes, de su origen, su apariencia y termine por crear algo que vino desde el fondo de mi imaginación. Cuando estuvo terminado, me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, satisfecho con esto, lo publique en mi página con una especial dedicatoria para el Usser WingsOfFreedom34 "Por confiar en mi" adjunté al pie de la foto.  
Dos días después, recibí otro mensaje, incluso mejor que el anterior. Me agradecía animadamente, me dijo lo mucho que le había gustado y se sorprendió cuando le dije que era mío, que no lo había visto y copiado de ninguna parte.  
No volvimos a hablar hasta que publicó en su página una impresión de mi dibujo. Literalmente lo había mandado a imprimir en papel fotográfico y colgó en forma de poster en su habitación. La imagen era una foto de mi dibujo en su pared. Abajo decía:  
"Gracias, Gracias, Gracias. Lo amé _**Usser:**_ _HunterJaeger" _Mi cuenta.  
Mi alegría era incontenible. Sin pensarlo mucho, le dejé un mensaje al usuario, no importaba si era hombre o mujer, tenía que conocer a esa persona.  
Esperé su respuesta impaciente por días, al cabo de una semana, cuando ya estuve seguro de que jamás contestaría, recibí su mensaje y decía: "Hola"

Ahora que intercambiábamos mensajes, no parecía tan animado a como se me había hecho antes. Pero me contestaba y lo demás no me importó.  
A medida que las esporádicas chalas pasaban, yo le hablé de mi vida y el a mí de la suya. Me dijo que se llamaba Jean Kirchstein y vivía en Sina, una localidad que queda a unas cuantas horas de la mía.  
Al tiempo le sugerí a Jean que nos hiciéramos amigos en Facebook, y así fue.  
Aquí es donde las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas. Comenzamos a hablar más seguido, eran horas y horas enteras de pura charla y palabrería. Jean era gracioso, tenía un humor negro de perros y siempre me hacía reír. Nos hicimos íntimos y no solo por las risas, si tenía un problema acudía a él, si él tenía un mal día venía conmigo. Siempre estábamos ahí para apoyarnos, para mejorar los días, para ser idiotas, para hablar.

No sé cómo pasó, ni recuerdo cuando, solo sé que un día me encontré en mi cama pensando en las cosas que le contaría a Jean el día siguiente. Pensé en él antes de irme a dormir, pensé en él cuando me levante para ir a la escuela, pensé en él cuando me mando un mensaje de buenos días y pensé en él a intervalos de tiempo reiteradas veces durante la mañana y la tarde hasta que finalmente nos conectamos en Facebook para charlar de todo y nada hasta entrada la madrugada.

Hoy estoy más enamorado de él que nunca, y hasta donde sé, él de mí también.  
Tenemos literalmente una relación en Facebook. Mis dos mejores amigos saben que es mi novio, llevamos medio año conociéndonos y uno y medio de noviazgo.  
Pero hasta la fecha… no nos hemos visto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Pareja: **ErenxLevi

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece yo solo los vuelvo gay.

**Advertencias: **Nada relevante.

* * *

**CATFISH**

by

**MagicSamm**

* * *

–Hoy estoy aquí porque yo voy a ser el "Productor" de esta "película" o lo que sea –comentó Armin a la lente  
–Y yo, el sujeto engañado en cuestión –le siguió Eren  
–Hace un tiempo se hizo bastante famosa, la serie Catfish. Que como sabrán, se basa en diferentes capítulos, donde los sujetos que la conducen se especializan en las "Mentiras en la red"  
–Nos la mostró mi hermana, Mikasa.  
–Y pensamos que la relación de Eren podría tratarse de unos de estos casos –prosiguió el rubio.  
–Yo le sigo insistiendo a Armin y a mi hermana que Jean es real, pero ellos están convencidos de que soy un idiota y no me doy cuenta.  
–No creemos que Eren sea un idiota, sabemos que Eren es idiota. Pero no por confiar en Jean, él nació así y así lo queremos… Auch –se quejó Armin cuando Jaeger le propició un codazo en las costillas.  
–Y estamos grabando esto, porque…  
–Amm…  
–Bueno, aun no sabemos por qué, pero hoy nuestras clases terminaron temprano – continuó Eren – y creímos que sería divertido. Además así puedo tener grabada la expresión de Armin cuando confirmemos que yo tengo razón.  
–Claro – dijo el rubio con sarcasmo – de todas formas si es real o no, también es una buena manera de que Eren y Jean se conozcan de una vez por todas. Y siguiendo los pasos básicos que aprendimos del programa, ahora vamos a comenzar nuestra investigación.

Los chicos pausaron la grabación de la cámara y bajaron a la sala. La acomodaron nuevamente frente a ellos y se sentaron con la _notebook _de Eren en la mesa grande del comedor. Hoy no había nadie en casa, de modo que no serían interrumpidos. Encendieron la computadora portátil y la hora de la pantalla marcó las 13:17 pm. Cámara encendida otra vez.

–Bueno Eren, porque no nos cuentas porque desconfiamos de la veracidad de la existencia de Jean en un principio.  
–Bien, resulta que lo primero que nos pude en duda es que jamás nos hemos visto por Webcam, le pedí a Jean que habláramos por Skype unas cuantas veces pero él siempre tenía algo que hacer y después de un tiempo pensé que estaba molestando demasiado con el tema así que dejé de hacerlo.  
–Pero… han hablado por teléfono –afirmó Armin  
–Si, eso sí. Tengo su celular, ahora incluso hemos dejado un poco de lado Facebook y nos llamamos o mandamos mensajes por Whatsapp.  
–Luego –siguió el rubio mirando a la cámara –yo y Mikasa nos fijamos que Jean no tiene mucha interacción con sus contactos en Facebook, de hecho, no tiene muchos amigos.  
–Están paranoicos por ese estúpido programa – interrumpió Eren rodando los ojos.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada interrumpió la grabación, era Mikasa, la hermana adoptiva de Eren, que llegaba de la Facultad.

– ¿Eren? –llamó la chica mientras entraba.  
–Aquí estoy.  
–Hola Mikasa –saludó Armin, sonriéndole a la muchacha –Estamos haciendo lo de la grabación, lo que hablamos el otro día, de Catfish ¿Recuerdas?  
–Si  
–Ven –continuó el rubio – vamos a hacer esa parte donde le preguntan a los familiares que piensan de la relación  
–Se lo están tomando demasiado en serio –rió Eren.  
Mikasa dejó su bolso en la entrada y tomó lugar al lado de Armin, de modo que éste quedaba en medio.  
–Ella es Mikasa, la hermana de Eren. Mikasa ¿Qué piensas de la relación de Eren y Jean?  
–Que está loco –espetó seria.  
– ¡Oye! –se quejó el aludido.  
– ¿Por qué desconfías que pueda ser real?  
–Porque no se han visto ni por cámara, el tipo es antisocial. No sabemos si puede ser una mala persona.  
–Eren –Armin se giró hacia él – ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Jean?  
–Mmm… pues… siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito, siempre sabe que decir, me hace reír todo el tiempo y –Eren desvió la vista avergonzado –también creo que es bastante guapo.  
Armin se mantenía serio, llevando todo con calma, Mikasa miraba a su hermano con reprobación.  
– ¿Estás dispuesto a descubrir la verdad?– preguntó su amigo, sosteniéndole la mirada.  
–Estoy dispuesto a probarles que están siendo paranoicos.

Armin se fue directo a la cuenta de Facebook de Jean. Tomó una de las fotos de perfil –relatando cada paso, de la manera más profesional posible – y como sabían del programa, arrastraron la foto al buscador de imágenes de Google y la soltaron. Todos miraban atentos.  
Nada.  
Tomó una segunda foto y repitió el proceso. Nada.  
Eren alardeó un momento, diciéndoles que ya se habían divertido demasiado y que lo dejaran de una buena vez. Su amigo insistió por una última foto, la soltó en Google y el buscador encontró un _link_. Era de _Instagram._  
–Jean no tiene Instagram –reprobó el castaño.  
Una leve duda se hizo lugar en su interior.  
Armin hizo _click_ en el _link_ y los llevó directo a una cuenta personal. En ella habían varias fotos que Eren conocía, fotos con amigos, hasta algunas de Jean con un tipo de pecas, con el que le había echado celos hace un tiempo. Jean le había jurado que solo eran amigos.  
–Eren ¿conoces estas fotos? –preguntó Mikasa, lucía un poco más molesta de lo normal.  
–Si –respondió él, extrañado –hasta esta ese tipo amigo suyo, el pecoso, nunca me dijo como se llamaba…. No me dijo que tenía Instagram –concluyó, mas para sí mismo que para los tres.

Armin abrió en otra ventana el Instagram de "El pecoso", en su descripción estaba su Facebook. "El pecoso" de llamaba Marco Bodt y en el inicio de su muro, la última publicación era de un tal Jean Kirschtein, una imagen graciosa de algún anime que Eren conocía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fueron a la cuenta de Jean.

– ¡Ese no es él! –recriminó Eren a la pantalla, apoyándose sobre la mesa para verla de cerca.  
–Eren, este Facebook tiene más amigos, y mira… comparte más cosas, habla más. –le dijo Armin, teniendo cuidado de ser lo tan sutil como pudiera.  
–No es él… ¿verdad? ¿Quién es el tal Marco? –Jaeger le seguía hablando a la pantalla.  
–A ver, vamos al _face_ que tú tienes de Jean –dijo el rubio, y lo hizo. Abrió la pagina en una ventana mas y compararon–A diferencia del otro, aquí no tiene a "Marco" como amigo… además mira, casi todas las cosas que comparte y comenta son solo las tuyas…  
–Ahí –señaló Mikasa– esa es distinta… Hanji Zoe –leyó – hay por lo menos cinco _Like_ en las imágenes de esa chica.  
Armin se dirigió a dicha cuenta y hecho encontró algunas cosas. La mayoría de las publicaciones se compartían con un tal Erwin, parecían ser amigos, también hacían varias menciones a un supuesto Levi. El rubio intentó buscarlo entre los amigos de Hanji y Erwin, pero nunca aparecía etiquetado, al parecer, no tenía un perfil. El último estado era del día anterior a la madrugada. 

**Hanji Zoe**  
abril 10, 2015 a la(s) 1:18am

A molestar al enano – **Erwin Smith**  
_Me gusta Comentar Compartir_

**Erwin Smith**  
A Levi no va a gustarle, es tarde  
_Hace 12 minutos ° Me gusta° 1_

**Hanji Zoe  
**No seas amargado Erwin, ya compre las cervezas. De seguro está limpiando.  
_Hace 7 minutos ° Me gusta° 1_

**Hanji Zoe  
**Mas te vale traer tu trasero, ya voy en camino.  
_Hace 6 minutos ° Me gusta° _

__–Eren, no quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero… ¿Hablaste con Jean anoche? – preguntó el rubio.  
–No… dijo que estaba con unos amigos, así que nos despedimos temprano

Todo eso de investigar lo estaba abrumando, se acercaban a una verdad que a Eren no le agradaba. ¿Y si Armin y Mikasa tenían razón? ¿Por qué Jean le había mentido por tanto tiempo? ¿Siquiera de llamaba Jean? No, no podía estar dudando de él… pero Dios era contradictorio, si lo estaba haciendo de hecho.  
Mikasa debió haber notado su expresión, porque cerró la computadora de golpe y les sugirió amablemente –y por eso entendemos que hizo uso de su mirada asesina, su imponente presencia y los obligó –a tomar un descanso, luego se fue a preparar algo para comer.

–Eren, come –ordenó su hermana.

Ella y Armin devoraban sus sándwiches en silencio. El ambiente se había vuelto incomodo, tanto el sándwich como el jugo de Eren descansaban intactos sobre la mesa. Él no tenía ganas de comer, tenía ganas de respuestas. Una batalla de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, combatían a muerte dentro de su ser. Se sentía tan estúpido, decepcionado, engañado, humillado. Una parte de él quería fervientemente creer en Jean, pero la otra le decía que se estaba cegando a sí mismo.  
El teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y leyó el mensaje, era "Jean"

"_Cero mensajes en todo el día ¿Estás bien?" _

_No, "Jean". Jean con comillas, no estoy bien_ –pensó. Antes, Eren se habría emocionado por el tonto mensaje y se habría apresurado a contestarle, ahora simplemente estaba tan metido en sus conjeturas, que no tenía tiempo ni de enojarse con él. Sencillamente no tenía ganas de contestarle. Bloqueo el celular y volvió la vista a su poco seductor sándwich. El teléfono vibró a los minutos

_"¿Acabas de clavarme el visto, Jaeger?"_

Volvió a ignorarlo.__

_"¿Esta todo bien?"_

Ese fue el último, el celular no volvió a sonar. "Jean" probablemente había captado la indirecta.  
Los chicos miraban a Eren con ojos lastimeros, permanecieron en silencio un rato bastante largo. De mala gana el castaño se tragó el sándwich y el jugo y antes de que la autocompasión se hiciera presente, volvió a abrir la notebook, decidido a seguir _stalkeando._

–Eren –llamó Armin – ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir buscando?  
–Si, ahora que todo eso no voy a detenerme –respondió.

* * *

**N.A:** Hola amigos, les doy una cálida bienvenida a la inauguración de mi página con este fic.  
**_Catfish_** es una historia corta, con unos cinco capítulos de no más de mil o dos mil palabras que ya está todo escrito, no tiene lemon así que si eso es lo que esperan lo lamento.  
La instrucción resultó tener **_errores de principiante_** de los que ahora me avergüenzo terriblemente, sepan entender *sufre* Si ha sido de su agrado los invito a dejar sus comentarios aquí.  
Gracias por darle una oportunidad y…  
_¡Nos leemos en la proxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

**Pareja: **ErenxLevi

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece yo solo los vuelvo gay.

**Advertencias: **Nada relevante.

* * *

**CATFISH**

by

**MagicSamm**

* * *

Armin suspiró apesadumbrado y volvió a su lugar de Productor. Esperaron hasta que Mikasa lavara los vasos y platos usados, y cuando estuvo sentada, encendieron nuevamente la cámara, que había sido apagada para "descansar".

–Bien –habló el rubio, haciendo gestos con las manos en el aire – sabemos Jean Kirschtein existe, ahora, vamos a suponer que no es con quien tú has estado hablando, en ese caso tenemos a estos dos sujetos Hanji Zoe y Erwin Smith, que podrían ser claves o podrían no significar nada en absoluto.  
– ¿Y si Jean no tiene nada que ver con esos dos? – Preguntó Jaeger – Digo… no es que creo que el Jean que yo conozco sea el real, la verdad no se qué creer ¿Pero no nos estamos dejando llevar demasiado rápido? Es decir, no había más que unos cuantos _Like_ en las fotos.  
–También está la parte donde da la casualidad quien mientras estas personas estaban de fiesta anoche, Jean estaba ocupado –espetó Mikasa –Y este tipo Levi, que no tiene un perfil, es raro ¿Quién no tiene un Facebook hoy en día?  
–Veamos más de Hanji –concluyó Armin y todos volvieron la vista a la Notebook.

Mikasa sugirió ver las fotos, para su suerte, no había muchos álbumes que revisar. No había nada anormal. Tenía varias fotos con Erwin pero ni rastro del sujeto misterioso, alias, Levi en ellas. De pronto Eren detuvo a Armin en una en específico, los ojos verdes del castaño se abrieron como platos cuando la imagen apareció mas grande.  
Abajo tenía adjunto:  
_"Lo hicieron para mi! Lo hicieron para mi! ES UN TITAN"_

–Es… el dibujo, el primer dibujo que hice para Jean cuando empezaba en DevianArt… –musitó Jaeger.  
Su corazón pareció detenerse y caer hasta su estomago.  
Tras unos minutos de silencio. Armin habló  
–Eren… podríamos tenerlo. Hanji podría ser Jean… 

Eren no podía creerlo. Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca, en acto reflejo, cuando sintió su estomago contraerse, cada extremidad de su cuerpo se estaba tensando.

– ¿Por qué inventaría que es un chico? –Se preguntó Armin – ¿Le dijiste que te gustaban los chicos desde un principio?  
–No, él se presentó como hombre desde el primer día que hablamos  
–Te lo dije Eren, podría ser una mala persona, podría ser alguien raro con gustos extraños –Mikasa se levantó de golpe –Es todo, hasta aquí llegamos, no vas a hablar más con este sujeto.  
–Mikasa... no es el momento –Armin se puso de pie frente a ella –Eren no está bien, hay que darle espacio.  
–Eren –llamó su hermana.  
–Yo… –Jaeger no sabía decir.  
–Eren, no vas a habla más con él. Dame tu teléfono –ordeno.  
–Mikasa, espera –el rubio levantó las manos en señal de alto –espera, espera. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Cálmate.  
–Borrar su número, Eren dame el teléfono  
–Mikasa, cállate. No me dejas pensar –siseó Jaeger, irritado.  
–Dame el teléfono.  
–Cállate.  
– ¡Eren, dame el teléfono!  
– ¡Basta! –le gritó Eren, ahora él también se había parado –No eres mi madre, Mikasa. ¿Quieres calmarte un poco? Estoy aquí, nadie va a morir.

Su hermana bajó la vista al suelo, por lo general ella y Eren no se hablaban así. La mirada de Jaeger la desafiaba a decir algo más, pero antes de que las cosas terminaran feo, Armin trató de aplacar la tensión con una risa nerviosa y los hizo sentar de nuevo con él en medio.

–Bueno ¿Qué sigue ahora? –preguntó el rubio mirando a los otros dos, ninguno dijo nada –Quizás… quizás deberíamos ir a verlo…  
–No –Mikasa se giró rápido hacia Armin.  
– Y-yo solo decía.  
–Tienes razón, tengo que terminar con esto… – la voz de Eren sonaba apagada, tras un cargado suspiro, dijo –Hasta donde sé, vive en Sina… pero podría haber mentido sobre eso también  
– ¿Tienes su teléfono, no? Mikasa –Armin se volvió hacia ella – ¿No buscaban ellos las direcciones de números en internet?  
–Si –contestó Mikasa, cruzada de brazos, obviamente ofendida porque su juicio no fuera tomado en cuenta.  
–Eren, dame su número, veremos que sale.

El castaño lo hizo y Armin googleó la información, obtuvieron una dirección, era de Sina. Con la ayuda del mismo buscador, trataron de localizar la dirección en un mapa. Grande fue la sorpresa de los tres cuando dieron con que, no estaba hacia el hemisferio norte como Eren pensaba, Sina era grande y les tomaría aproximadamente siete horas llegar ahí. Pero no, era al sur, donde Trost y Sina se conectaban por la interestatal que iba a la capital ¡Estaban a dos o tres horas máximo en Autobús urbano!

– ¿Sería muy loco ir ahora? –se aventuró a decir el castaño mirando impaciente a sus amigos.  
–Eren… es peligroso –reclamó Mikasa.  
–Mikasa tiene razón, es algo apresurado Eren. Además ninguno de nosotros sabe conducir.  
– ¿Conducir? ¡Están locos, moriríamos! Pero miren, está cerca y son –Eren consultó la hora en la notebook –Apenas las tres, si nos apuramos podríamos llegar a las seis, descubrir el misterio y volver en una hora. Vamos… Armin, puedes decirle a tu abuelo que te quedas a dormir aquí, es viernes y mañana no hay facultad. Mikasa, estaremos aquí para las diez –rogó el chico, mirando a uno y a otro en lo que evaluaban la situación.

Armin y Mikasa lo meditaron cuidadosamente. Esto no era Catfish, no estaban en un programa de televisión, no había camarógrafos de fondo que pudieran grabar y servir de testigos si las cosas iban mal, no había personas capacitadas para actuar si todo se daba vuelta y se veían obligados a usar la fuerza. No era como si pudieran arriesgar sus pellejos como si nada.  
Eran tres veinteañeros, de los cuales a uno –Eren – no le había pasado la pubertad, jugando como niños a buscar el tesoro perdido.  
Armin cedió cuando hubo pensado en todos los desastrosos escenarios posibles, y planificado algo para salir de ellos. Mikasa fue más difícil de convencer, pero acabó rindiéndose a los minutos.

Se cambiaron de ropa – Eren le prestó algo a Armin – era otoño y si volvían tarde seguramente haría frio. En sus bolsos llevaron agua para el viaje, revisaron que los celulares tuvieran batería y Jaeger tuvo que recurrir a sus ahorros, puesto que él había insistido en ir hoy, él se encargaría de pagar el viaje, lo cual en un principio no le hizo mucha gracia pero era justo.  
Al salir de la casa de los Jaeger, Mikasa llamó a su madre y le dijo que saldrían todo el día. Pasaron por lo de Armin para avisar que se quedaría en casa de sus amigos, y tomaron el metro hasta la Estación de Ómnibus Central de Trost, compraron los boletos y se sentaron a esperar el autobús que los llevaría a su destino.  
Eren ojeó su reloj, macaba las 15:42 pm, y solo cuando el Bus estuvo en frente se detuvo a pensar en el momento surrealista que estaba viviendo.  
Los nervios le habían calado hasta los huesos, se infundió valor a sí mismo y como si sus amigos lo hubieran adivinado, cada uno posó una mano sobre los hombros del muchacho. Lo miraron en silencio haciéndole saber que ellos estarían ahí para él y fue el empujón que Jaeger necesitó para subir al Micro.  
Eren subió primero, Armin y Mikasa detrás de él. Acomodaron sus bolsos en el compartimiento superior donde se guardaban y tomaron sus lugares. Los asientos se repartían de a dos, dejando un pequeño pasillo en medio, al fondo se podía vislumbrar una máquina expendedora de café, que le otorgaba el olor a la sustancia al hermético lugar.  
Eren se sentó del lado de la ventanilla derecha, Mikasa a su lado y Armin en los asientos de atrás, a espaldas de Jaeger. El autobús cerró sus puertas y lentamente dio marcha atrás para salir del carril, los tres amigos respiraron profundo siendo consientes de la decisión que habían tomado, rogando mentalmente que todo saliera bien y no se arrepintieran de sus actos.

A través del vidrio apreciaron las zonas de periféricas de la urbanización, al cabo veinte minutos, Trost había quedado atrás. Ahora no se veía más que el cemento de la ruta al frente y pasto seco a los costados. El paisaje no cambió mucho, una que otra vaca por aquí y allá, plantaciones de maíz. Aves tizando el cielo, alguna granja.  
Hasta el momento ninguno había dicho nada, ni pasada la media hora, ni la hora… hora y media. Mikasa giró la cabeza hacia Eren y lo encontró removiéndose en su lugar. El chico no se había calmado en ningún momento, tenía la vista fija en la ventana y los músculos tensos. Se sobresaltó y volvió el rostro cuando su hermana le tomó una mano y la aprisionó entre las suyas.  
Ella lo atisbó y exclamó su nombre. Eren exhaló el aire que había estado guardando hacía varios minutos y le sonrió.  
Se permitió relajarse lentamente y volvió con parsimonia sus ojos verdes al exterior. Media hora más y oyeron a Armin disculparse con su compañero de asiento, luego los sus pasos en el pasillo y al minuto, sobre sus cabezas se alzaban dos vasos térmicos blancos.

–Chicos –llamó Armin, los otros inclinaron su cabeza hacia atrás, exclamando un "Gracias" al unísono –Eren ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
–Bien, nervioso pero bien.  
–Según mi GPS estamos a unos cuarenta minutos de la Estación de Sina. Ya casi llegamos –concluyó Armin y volvió a tomar asiento.

Como el rubio predijo, treinta minutos más tarde se lograba divisar el cartel de bienvenido a Sina, a lo largo de un puente que cruzaba la interestatal, diez minutos más y estaban tomando sus bolsos del compartimento para bajar en la estación.

Pasadas las seis, pedian indicaciones con la filmadora en On de cuenta nueva.  
Tenían el nombre del barrio, calle y número de casa. Aunque tenían el GPS de Armin, decidieron pedir indicaciones y asegurarse, y aunque estaban a unos veinte minutos a pie de lo que parecía ser la casa de "Jean" o… Hanji, decidieron caminar en lugar de tomar otro autobús, así no podrían pasarse o perderse.  
A cada manzana recorrida, se alejaban un poco del centro de la ciudad, y a cada paso los nervios de Eren incrementaban.  
Para las seis treinta Armin volvió a anunciar que estaban cerca, ya se encontraban dentro del bario, que de hecho no estaba mal. Parecía un normal y amistoso bario de familia. Había ancianos regando las veredas y niños jugando, no estaban solo y eso era buen presagio. A la vuelta de la esquina de toparon un cartel que levaba escrito el nombre de la calle en específico que ellos buscaban. Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si y esta vez, ralentizaron el paso.  
Estaban a números de saber la verdad.  
A números, de descubrir a "Jean".  
A números, que se resumieron a tres pasos.  
Tres pasos adelante, un jardín, una entrada y una puerta.  
La casa de "Jean" estaba al frente de sus ojos.

* * *

**N.A:** Genteeeee! Bueno, se suponia que esto iban a ser dos capitulos separados, pero valió (? Lo junte y quedó un poquito más largo. Les agradezco muchiiiiisimo que sigan _**Catfish** _porque la verdad, no esperaba que alguien lo leyera. Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias *se tira al piso y rueda* Una vez más, el cap anterior tuvo sus errores, pero se que son buenas personas y sabran entender (?) Besos yaoisticos 1313

_¡Nos leemos en la proxima!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

**Pareja: **ErenxLevi

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece yo solo los vuelvo gay.

**Advertencias: **Nada relevante.

* * *

**CATFISH**

by

**MagicSamm**

* * *

Eren retrocedió y los otros dos se plantaron a sus costados cual guardias.

–Es aquí –musitó Jaeger.  
–Aquí es –confirmó Armin, mirando a través de la pantalla de la cámara.  
Mikasa permaneció muda, escrutándolo todo dos metros a la redonda.  
– ¿Vamos? –preguntó Eren, aunque no se lo decía a los chicos, si no a él.  
–Eren –su hermana lo detuvo–que sea rápido.

La casa era relativamente pequeña, blanca y sin rejas, con un camino que partía desde la vereda hasta la puerta de entrada, a los costados unos cuantos arbustos y de frente, dos ventanas. En el interior la luz estaba encendida.

El trayecto fue más corto de lo que Eren habría deseado, sabía que estaba actuando como una niñita asustada pero no había mucha fuerza interna a la cual recurrir. Armin caminaba a su lado, aun sosteniendo la cámara –a la que no le quedaba mucha batería –y Mikasa un paso en frente.  
Desde la puerta se oyó la voz de una mujer exagerando algo así como "Eso fue trampa" y luego su risa muy aguda.  
Se sobresaltaron, pero Mikasa, dispuesta a darle fin a la tontería y volver a casa con Eren a salvo, fue quien se acercó a tocar el timbre y retrocedió, posicionándose frente a su hermano ocultándolo con su cuerpo. Se oyeron pasos acercándose y de pronto, la puerta se abrió.  
Era una mujer castaña, con el pelo recogido en un moño enmarañado y lentes. Se notaba que era mayor que ellos y que probablemente había estado bebiendo.  
– ¡Hola! –exclamó ella encantadísima.  
Armin, dudo antes de hablar.  
–Ah… Hola, tu eres Hanji ¿No? ¿Hanji Zoe?  
–Es ella –confirmó Mikasa, asesinando a la otra mujer solo con los ojos.  
La chica pareció volver en sí.  
–Si, amm… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Esa es una cámara?  
– ¿Qué sucede? –un hombre más alto y fornido se asomó por el marco de la puerta. –¿Qué pasa aquí?  
Mikasa dirigió sus afilados ojos al recién llegado.  
–Y él es Erwin Smith, son ellos.  
–Oigan, oigan ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Erwin poniéndose a la defensiva.  
–Mikasa, cálmate, los estas asustando –acusó el rubio –Estamos buscando a Jean Kirschtein –se dirigió de nuevo a la muchacha de anteojos –Hanji ¿tú sabes quién es?  
–No, no sé quien es –dijo ella extrañada – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Los conocemos?  
–Yo soy Armin, ella es Mikasa y él es –Amin tiro de su amigo por un brazo, que seguía escondido detrás de Mikasa hecho un manojo de nervios –Él es Eren ¿Lo conoces a él?  
Hanji frunció las cejas, miró un momento a Eren y luego abrió la boca  
–No… –dijo, para sorpresa de todos, se oyó sincera –esperen un segundo. ¡Levi!  
Cuando la chica gritó, una tercera figura se asomó refunfuñando hasta la puerta.  
–Están tardando, pedazo de inútiles –decía la voz mientras se cercaba – ¿Quién demonios -  
El sujeto se congeló en su lugar cuando posó sus ojos en Eren. El castaño hizo mismo.  
Levi era el tipo misterioso sin perfil, Eren lo miró de pies a cabeza finalizando por fijarse bien en su rostro.  
Era aproximadamente diez centímetros más bajo que él y más delgado. Vestía jeans, una camiseta lisa simple y una chaqueta en exceso dramática para el clima que hacía. Cabello negro, corte militar exagerado, pálido, facciones delicadas y los ojos fieros de Mikasa.  
El silencio incómodo se extendió, por lo menos, durante un minuto que pareció eterno. Los demás espectadores paseaban la vista de Eren a Levi y luego entre sí. Esperando que alguno de ellos decidiera romper el hielo. Al final, fue Levi quien habló:  
–Tienen que irse.  
–Pero recién llegan –se quejó Hanji.  
–No ellos, ustedes.  
– ¡Enano! No seas aguafiestas.  
–Hanji, ve por tu abrigo –interrumpió Erwin –parece que aquí tienen mucho de qué hablar.  
– ¡Oh! –se quejó la castaña una vez más, se adentró en la casa y volvió segundos más tarde con la chaqueta y unas llaves en mano, que le extendió al grandote –Buena suerte, chicos. –los saludó y ambos personajes se dirigieron a uno de los dos autos aparcados afuera, al auto arrancó y se fue.  
Los cuatro restantes seguían parados en la puerta de entrada, con un pitido la cámara de Armin se apagó debido a la escasa batería y Levi volvió a abrir la boca  
–Eren –llamó.  
Mikasa se paró frente al chico.  
–Veo que tienes guardaespaldas. Entren  
–No –Mikasa otra vez.  
–Entren, voy a explicar todo.  
–He dicho que no –sentenció la muchacha.  
Eren se movió un costado y miró directo a Levi.  
–Vamos a entrar Mikasa.

Levi los condujo hasta la sala, frente a la ventana izquierda de la casa. Apresuradamente Armin sacó su celular y marcó en la pantalla el 911, solo en caso de emergencias, si algo pasaba, no tenía más que apretar el botón verde.  
Cuando estuvieron todos sentados en el sofá, volvió a reinar el molestísimo silencio. Así no se irían muy temprano, el rubio vaciló un poco

–Amm… entonces, conoces a Eren y… ah… imagino que sabes porque estamos aquí.  
Levi se cruzó de brazos y piernas, como meditando sus palabras  
–Si –espetó luego.  
Solo "Si" y clavó su vista en el piso.  
– ¿Eres… "Jean"? –preguntó Jaeger dudoso.  
–… Si.  
Silencio.  
– ¿No crees que merezco una explicación?  
–…Si –repitió el acusado, y se adueño de los ojos de Eren.  
Silencio otra vez.  
–Chicos… esto es demasiado incómodo –se dirigió el castaño a sus amigos – ¿Creen que puedan darnos un momento a solas?  
–No –Mikasa se paró en su lugar –No sabemos quién es este tipo, ya confirmaste que no es Jean. Ahora nos vamos.  
–Mikasa, calma. Diez minutos y volvemos –dijo Armin, con las manos en el aire. Luego se volvió hacia el dueño de casa –Ah… Levi ¿Te importa si esperamos en la cocina?  
Levi le señaló hacia la otra habitación.  
–No ensucien nada –dijo.

Los otros se fueron, Levi y Eren quedaron solos en la minúscula salita. El castaño respiró hondo y exhaló todo el aire ordenando las ideas en su cabeza.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Levi alzó una ceja.  
–Cierto, Levi ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
–Veinticinco  
– ¿Es contigo con quien estuve hablado todo este tiempo?  
–…Si  
Eren lo miró, estudiándolo.  
– ¿Por qué… todo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué fingiste que eras… "Jean? –Su voz se apagó con la última pregunta – ¿Fue cierto? –finalizó el chico, pidiéndole con sus ojos a gritos, una respuesta.  
Levi apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y se estrujó los ojos con el dorso de las manos, se refregó los muslos con las palmas abiertas y observó a Eren con recelo.  
–Porque no quería esto –dijo y volvió a mirar la alfombra.  
– ¿Qué?  
–No quería esto, tu, aquí. Alguien a quien le debiera explicaciones, se dio. Las cosas se me escaparon de las manos –confesó apesadumbrado.  
– ¿Estás diciendo que estuviste jugando conmigo? –gritó Eren, al tiempo que se levantaba del mullido sofá y se imponía ante Levi.  
Levi hizo lo mismo, y Eren se asustó.  
– ¿Que mierdas te crees, niño? ¿Piensas que vas a venir a gritarme en mi casa? Maldito mocoso.

En la cocina, Mikasa se levantó de golpe a punto de aparecer como un tornado en la puerta, Armin la detuvo por un brazo a tiempo record.

– ¡Esto es lo que no quería que pasara! ¡Yo no soy Jean, Eren! –Siguió el más bajo – ¡No soy el maldito tipo que gay, que acostumbra decir cosas melosas a todo el mundo! –Levi agarró con fuerza la remera de Eren y lo atrajo más cerca –Quiero que te largues de aquí. Ahora.  
Eren pareció dolido, apartó a Levi de un manotazo y le dio la espalda. Se acomodó el bolso que llevaba al hombro y estuvo a punto de llamar a los chicos cuando la voz de Levi lo detuvo.  
– ¡Mierda!  
Jaeger iba a irse, iba a marcharse de esa casa y de esa vida para nunca más volver. Pero no quiso marcharse como un cobarde, tenía muchas cosas que decir y este era el momento. Se giró el su lugar y miró desafiante al más bajo.  
– ¡Eres un idiota! –Le gritó – No sé que haya sido para ti, pero para mí significó mucho y lo arruinaste. Vine aquí por una maldita respuesta y lo único que sabes hacer es cerrarte como un imbécil cuando está claro, que el que está mal aquí, fuiste tú. Gracias, pero no gracias y ahora con tu permiso, me voy de este maldito lugar a tomar un maldito colectivo, porque tengo tres horas para llegar a mi casa. Vete al infierno Levi –escupió.  
Levi frunció mas el entrecejo y con las dos manos hechas garras en la remera de Eren, lo atrajo nuevamente y le habló muy cerca de la cara.  
–Yo los llevo.

Esta vez, convencer a Mikasa de subirse al auto de Levi había sido mucho más difícil que ir a buscarlo en un principio. Armin tampoco estaba muy feliz de viajar a merced de un extraño al volante. Pero lo habían conseguido.  
El viaje transcurrió en un silencio fúnebre, Eren mirando molesto por la ventana del copiloto, Mikasa en el asiento de atrás, a espaldas de su hermano, a la espera de desatar las uñas contra Levi, Armin petrificado con el pulgar sobre el botón de llamada y el 911 todavía marcado en la pantalla del celular y Levi manejando impasible.  
La travesía fue definitivamente más corta de lo que habría sido en Bus. Antes de las nueve ya estaban frente a la entrada de los Jaeger.  
Mikasa protestó unos cinco minuto cuando Eren les dijo que bajaran ellos primero porque él quería hablar con Levi una vez más. De mala gana, se fue, Armin entró a la casa con ella, aun así se veía desde el auto una figura paseando impaciente frente a la ventana.

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Levi en seco, tajando el silencio.  
Estaban solos en el auto.  
–Que hablemos… sin gritar. Quiero entender –dijo el castaño.  
Levi no habló.  
– ¿Puedes empezar por… el principio? Creímos que Hanji era Jean… – confesó.  
– ¿Cómo llegaron a mi casa? –Levi seguía mirando al frente, cruzando los brazos.  
–Bueno… fue idea de Armin. Es… una larga historia.  
–También la mía.  
–Levi… por favor.  
–Bien. –dijo él, todavía sin mirar a Eren – La loca de Hanji se creó la cuenta en mi computadora. Le encantan esas cosas nerds y está enferma por los titanes. Le hiciste un dibujo y un día vi ahí tu mensaje. Seguimos hablando y pasó.  
– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?  
–Por qué no quise.  
Eren bajó la vista decepcionado, le dedicó una última mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa a Levi y abrió la puerta del auto.  
Tenía medio cuerpo afuera, pero el tirón propiciado a su bolso lo hizo volver a sentarse con brusquedad. Esta vez, Levi se giró hacia él.  
–Cierra la puerta  
–No, me voy.  
–Eren… cierra la puerta –ordenó.  
Extrañado, Eren lo hizo. Levi siguió hablando.  
–No pensé que sería importante, pero seguimos hablando y era fácil. No me es fácil hablar con la gente, odio a cada maldita persona que existe. Odio las redes sociales, por eso ni siquiera tengo una. También odio las asquerosas cosas nerds que te gustan, pero veía las series y me informaba sobre toda esa mierda por ti. Supuse que tenía que inventarme a alguien con tus gustos y un día, apareció este idiota _random_ con cara de caballo que tenia fotos siendo imbécil e inmaduro como tú. También odio las fotografías, no lo pensé, solo lo hice. De todas formas, me conoces a mí. Y ahora, aquí estamos.

Eren lo miró en silencio, reuniendo y codificando la información hasta que todo tuvo sentido en su cabeza. Levi parecía ser exageradamente mal hablado, pero entre tanta grosería, había dejado entrever frases como "Es fácil hablar contigo" "Odio todo, pero eres la excepción a la regla" y "Lo hice por ti" o eso entendió. Después rió bajo. Creyó que quizás Levi podía pensar que se burlaba de él, entonces dijo

–Dijiste _random_ es una palabra muy _nerd _–se tapó la boca, la risa le estaba saliendo mas fuerte –Y sabes, siempre pensé que Jean tenía cara de caballo.  
Levi bufó.  
– ¿Aun te gusto? –inquirió Jaeger con un tono que rayaba entre la picardía y la duda.  
–Tsk… no seas idiota, mocoso.  
–Levi…  
–Sí.

* * *

**N.A:** Otra vez he tardado, así que otra vez alargue el cap 1313. Me alegra decir que solo queda una última partecita para darle fin c: Como anticipe, era un fic corto. Por supuesto: Gracias, muchísimas gracias por leer Catfish y por sus sabios consejos. Los invito a leer "Mamá, papa. Soy gay" aquí también. Y mucho yaoi para ustedes en su vida, ojalá aparezca un Levi desnudo en sus camas por ser tan beautifuls (?

_¡Nos leemos en la proxima!_


End file.
